The Runaways
Made by Me! Well (Takeachance32) XD. Prolouge When leaves hit the mud floor, they stick, clinging to the surface, but when rain falls, the leaves wash away, '' ''the mud turns into water, and dispatches from the leaves, '' ''leaving them sodden on the cold floor. Chapter One: The Gathering The moors of WindClan were coralled with cats, all heading to the gathering. "You better not steal any prey ThunderClan scum!" A WindClan apprentice hissed at a ShadowClan warrior. The tom, Mudpelt batted her away and swifty crawled through the tangle of cats. He looked back, seeing a blaring white pelt in his gaze. Then two green eyes swept over him. "Wow.." "Wow what?" His greedy apprentice Fishpaw questioned. "Oh what? I was just saying how beautiful the lake looks tonight." The apprentice stared at him for a moment, but then he bounded over to his friends Breechpaw and Goldpaw. Finally.. ''Mudtail looked back at the she-cat, but she wasn't there. "Huh?" The sound slipped from his mouth. Suddenlly the she-cat appeared next to him. "Gah! Oh uh sorry!" Mudtail's eyes widened. "Sorry, I'm just slipping by." The white she-cat explained and moved past him. Mudtail watched her go, but his eyes drifted back over to Fishpaw, who was watching him. "Why were you talking to a ThunderClan warrior?" Fishpaw hissed, prowling up to him. "She was just slipping by, why do you care?" Mudtail retorted. "Because you need to focus on she-cats in your clan, Mudtail." "I said that she was just slipping past!" "But before, I saw you staring at her, Mudtail, I'm not stupid, I can tell when you lie." "I was looking at ''Dawnstripe! She was standing behind her! You know I've always had a thing for that she-cat!" "Pfft! I don't beilive it but whatever, I won't stop you." Fishpaw's eyes flickered with an evil glare as he turned and started talking to Flarepaw, his little girlfriend. I certianlly need to watch out for that evil apprentice. Mudtail's thoughs scattered once they arrived at the gathering. Cats talked for a while, until ThunderClans leader Mossstar hobbled up to the rock. "ThunderClan's prey has been lush and fresh. We have also made two new warriors, Leafwhisper and Darkpelt!" All of the ThunderClan cats roared out they're name. "Leafwhisper, Darkpelt! Leafwhisper, Darkpelt!" ''Leafwhisper? So thats her name! ''Mudpelt joined in with them, not aware that Fishpaw was growling at his actions. Firstar padded up to the rock, looking feirce and strong. "RiverClan's prey has also been lush, but they're have been more and more sightings of twolegs, which worries me." Owlstar saw Firestar nod in agreement, the old gray leader prowled up onto the rock and cleared his throat. "Our prey has been scarce so that is why we need more land. Our kits, Queens and Elders are dying because of lack of food. Yesterday, Larkpelts kit Doekit died from lack of milk because Larkpelt hasn't been able to produce enough milk for her. We, ShadowClan, ask you, WindClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan if we may take a peice of your territory. It will only be until the twolegs have stopped coming here, for they are scaring all the prey away. Please, this is the only favor I would ask of you." "ShadowClan's weak!" One cat yowled. "Time to attack!" Another yelled. "Silience!" Mudtail snapped, climbing up on the rock with Owlstar. "Don't you dare think for a second that ShadowClan is weak, we are still as strong as ever and we will fight if provoked." The cats quieted down. "Thank you Mudtail." Owlstar dismissed the brown tom. Mossstar stood next to Owlstar and said "Owlstar, my clan offers to give you a peice of our land near the borders. That is all you will get, old friend." Owlstar bowed his head in thanks and turned the group of cats once more. "We have also made a new deputy, since Frogeyes died from greencough, Mudtail!" Yowls of approval broke out, mostly ShadowClan cats. Mudtail climbed back up the rock and bulked up his fur, he stood by Owlstar proudly and nodded. The gathering ended whith Birdstar, leader of WindClan speaking. The cats broke apart and Owlstar and Mossstar discussed the area Owlstar's clan could have. TBC Category:Takeachance32's Pages Category:Fanfictions